1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a hand-held device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a slide-type hand-held device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand-held device refers to a device which can be held and operated by a user with his or her hand, such as a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pocket PC, a hand-held game console, a hand-held satellite navigator, and so on. The hand-held device usually has small size and light weight, so that the user can easily carry the hand-held device.
The early mobile phone, for instance, has a bar-type design. However, in order to achieve the portability of mobile phone but not to reduce the display screen size and the keypad area of the mobile phone, a folding-type mobile phone and a slide-type mobile phone have been developed.
In the slide-type hand-held device, two bodies of the device are overlapped and slid relative to each other, and hence the hand-held device can be folded and unfolded. However, in the existing slide-type hand-held devices, two bodies are slid relative to each other along a one-dimensional axis, which leads to monotonous use of the devices.